In the Forests of Asgard
by CattusUmbra
Summary: Everything fell apart, after Thor's coronation. But there were sunny days before then, when Loki and Sif were friends, and trust briefly led to something more.
1. Chapter 1

The lady Sif stands by the training yards, idly swinging her sword. Long, clean strokes, aimed at the neck of an invisible foe.

"Something troubling you?" a smooth voice asks from the shadows. Sif turns and looks. Loki is standing there, leaning casually against a pillar.

"What mischief are you up to now?" Sif asks, eyebrow raised as she puts her sword in its sheath. Loki smiles, spreading his hands innocently.

"Me, dear lady? Surely not."

His wrist flicks, and her sword turns into a tree branch covered in flowers.

"I liked it better the other way," Sif says, hiding a smile. Loki grins. He notices the sparkle in her eyes, even as he returns blossom into blade.

"And why is my lady Sif alone? I thought you were to practice with my dear brother today."

Sif frowns.

"He and the Warriors Three left before I arrived. A servant had a message for me- something about rites of manhood and bilgesnipe."

Loki laughs out loud.

"Ah. Thor mentioned something about that this morning. Father says they have been running rampant close to our borders, and ordered Thor to go after them."

"What about you?" Sif asks, noting how his lips are twisted.

"I was not, ah, visible at the time. I daresay I was intended to join in, but I made myself scarce. Bilgesnipe are tiresome, and Thor will enjoy himself without my company." Again the twist to his mouth, as though he has sipped bitter mead.

"If you had asked, he would have been glad of your presence," Sif says, stepping forward to lay a hand on his arm. Loki tenses.

"And what of you? He didn't wait, he left a note." Loki says softly. Sif glares.

"You know how eager Thor is. He didn't think that I'd like to go along, and I suspect the Warriors Three are only with him because they were here early. As I should have been."

At that Loki turns.

"You practice more than any maiden in Asgard, and more than most men. Do not be so harsh on yourself. You shall have other opportunities to prove your bravery and skill."

Sif says nothing, choosing instead to swing her weapon.

"Tell me, Sif," Loki whispers, suddenly right behind her, "does it really bother you to be spared my dear brother's company, or is it the fact that he forgot today?"

Sif does not even twitch as she turns to face him. Loki's tricks are infinite: they no longer surprise her, and she refuses to give him the satisfaction of seeing her startled.

"Why should I care?" she asks, shrugging. Loki smiles.

"My lady Sif does not have a talent for lying. It is not every day a maiden comes of age."

"And how did you know? I specifically told my father that I did not desire a celebration."

"Unlike Thor, I am capable of remembering name days without Frigga's prompting."

Sif snorts. That is true enough. Thor is very generous, but the passage of time is not something he focuses on. She glances at Loki. Time has been good to him. He is Thor's equal in height, if not in muscle. Yet there is still great strength within Loki. He simply prefers to throw knives, or use magic. Loki complements the rest of their group, for Fandrall, Volstagg and Hogun all prefer combat from up close. And Loki is surprisingly swift.

Loki smiles as Sif looks him up and down, taking in his dark hair, bright eyes and mischievous grin.

"Would you care to go for a ride?" He asks. Sif raises an eyebrow.

"Are you planning to leave me in the forest again?"

"Now, that was centuries ago," Loki says, giving her his most wide eyed, innocent look.

"Yes, and if you tried it now, I would beat you into the dirt." Sif says. Loki quirks an eyebrow.

"My lady Sif, I would love to see you try."

And so they make their way to the stables. They saddle up quickly, and ride hard for the gates. They are even until they reach the plains, then Loki, ever smiling, strokes his horse's mane.

The horse whinnies, and Sif swears it almost flies. Loki reaches the forest long before Sif, and when she reaches him he is leaning against a tree, his horse grazing nearby grass.

"Using magic is cheating," Sif says. Loki shrugs.

"I disagree, but it is no matter. I believe you said you were going to 'beat me into the dirt?' There is no one about, and the horses may graze here."

Now she notices that Loki has stripped off his armor, which lies at his feet. She smiles grimly and begins to take off her armor. First the arm guards, then greaves, then finally her breastplate.

"No weapons?" She asks. Loki nods, and she adds her sword to her pile of armor.

"And no magic," she adds. Loki smiles, putting up his hands as he steps away from the tree.

They rarely spar like this, hand to hand, no weapons or magic. In the training yards Loki avoids close combat, and Sif loves her sword. But she has wrestled with Hogun, and Volstagg, and Fandrall (Fandrall is terrible). Loki should not be too difficult, and he deserves a pounding.

They circle slowly, sizing each other up. Loki makes no noise when he moves, and Sif makes very little. His hands are up, guarding his face, and Sif watches them. Thus Loki is surprised when she darts in with a flurry of kicks to his side. He dodges most of them, but Sif can tell he is not pleased.

Loki replies with a sweeping motion, and grabs her wrist. But Sif can see an arm lock coming from a mile away, and before Loki can blink she is free of him.

They spar for hours. Loki is fast, but Sif is determined. She lands glancing blows here and there, whilst Loki seems to be more playful. He throws his moves quickly, lightly pinching her, tugging on her hair, and attempting to pin her. She attempts several times to pin him, but he is adept at wriggling out of her holds.

As the afternoon wears on, they are both sweaty and tired. Sif pauses for a brief moment to wipe sweat from her eyes, and Loki, to her surprise, charges in and tackles her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" she snaps, trying to throw him off of her. But Loki leans his full weight on her, his hands pressing down on her biceps, his legs wrapped around hers, preventing her from kicking.

"Go on, say it. I won." Loki says, his smile brilliant.

Sif pants. She is overheated, and Loki has her well trapped. He too is covered in sweat, but he has always been stubborn, able to go on for far longer than he should.

"I yield," she says, gasping for breath. Loki is made of lean muscle, but his weight is still onerous.

The smile on Loki's face becomes more mischievous, and he exhales slowly. Cool air, the gift of Loki's magic, blows about them.

"Well fought, Sif," he says. Sif groans and coughs.

"Thanks, but please get off of me now."

Loki smiles again, and releases his grip on her biceps and unwraps his legs from hers. With a mischievous smile of her own, Sif lets out a war cry and throws her remaining strength into rolling over on top of Loki.

For once, Loki looks very startled, as he lands on his back on the ground, and Sif places her hands on his biceps and wraps her legs around his.

"Got you," she says, laughing. Loki frowns for a moment.

"You cheated," he says, half-outraged, half-amused. Sif laughs.

"Shall we call it a draw, then?"

Loki looks up at her, his blue eyes inscrutable. Then, to her surprise, he blushes.

Sif blinks. Her hold relies on her body weight, and her pelvis rests against Loki's groin. There is firmness there, different from the firmness of muscle. Loki twitches his hips, almost involuntarily, and Sif groans as the firmness brushes against her quim.

"What are you doing?" Sif asks. Loki looks up at her.

"I…I'm not sure. But I'll stop if you want me to," he says, voice soft.

She hesitates. Loki has a soft, shy look on his face. It is strange to see him so vulnerable. His eyes search hers, and when she makes no answer, he looks worried.

"Sif, please get off of me. I don't want to do anything I'll regret."

"Like what?" Sif says, half curious, half taunting. Loki frowns, then vanishes from beneath her.

"What-" but her words are cut off as he reappears beside her and rolls her onto her back. He looks down at her for a moment, then leans in and kisses her.

Sif freezes. This she was not expecting. Loki's mouth is warm, and his lips are soft. He is being gentle, so very gentle, not even trying to use his tongue, just easing his lips over hers. Then, as he notices her hesitation, Loki pulls away. Sif looks up at him. He looks so nervous, blue eyes huge in his pale face.

"I-" and she can tell he is about to apologize, but Sif has made up her mind, and she pulls him back down and kisses him.

A/N: So sorry for delay with the Loki/Jane I promised! I hope this ficlet satisfies in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2

She isn't sure if she pities him, or if she is curious, but either way this feels _so good_, and his long fingers are in her hair, and his tongue taps at her mouth and she opens for him, and she can feel his hardness against her hip even through all the layers of clothing.

She pulls away, gasping for air. Loki looks at her, questioning. But as soon as she smiles, he is on her, tongue tracing the shell of her ear, teeth nibbling at her ear lobe. Her tunic blocks access to her neck, and he hesitates, one hand hovering by the clasps. Sif reaches up and places his hand on the clasp, and then, faster than she could have believed, he has undone all the clasps and laid her chest bare before him.

The look on his face is wonderful, a mixture of awe and greed. Then, as though he has remembered what he was doing, he leans back down, dragging his tongue down her neck, then biting gently. At that Sif moans, and she can feel Loki smiling against her throat as he sucks.

Then, ever so slowly, he pulls away. Sif sits halfway up and tugs her tunic off, tossing it to the side. Loki is still sitting on her, straddling her, and it isn't fair that he still has his tunic on. She reaches for his tunic, only for it to vanish, and reappear on the ground.

Loki never takes off his shirt in the training yards, unlike most of the other young men. She isn't sure why- the view before her is glorious.

Pale, pale skin. Firm, lean muscle, well defined. She can just barely see his ribs- Loki should eat more. He has never been one to devour his food. Not like Thor. Loki's arms are muscular, and she knows their strength well.

Her hands reach up, tracing along his abdomen up to his pectorals. Loki, meanwhile, is staring at her breasts. Then, he reaches down. One hand for each breast, cupping gently. He squeezes, then leans down and replaces hands with tongue. He starts beneath the curve of her breast, his tongue tracing spirals inwards until he takes her nipple in his mouth and sucks.

Sif groans, arching her back. Loki growls softly, tugging at her nipple with his teeth. His dark hair brushes against her chest, tickling ever so slightly. Her fingers trace upwards from his chest to his neck, and then into his hair. She strokes gently- his hair is fine and silky, and very smooth against her skin.

"Loki," she whispers. He pauses, meeting her eyes with his mouth still on her nipple.

With careful hands she pulls him up until their mouths meet. One of his hands reaches for her hair, removing the binding so the glossy black locks ripple against the ground. The other hand slides down her body, tweaking a nipple before resting itself on the curve of her hip. She can feel him hesitate, then she feels the rest of her clothes vanish as one slim finger slips between her folds.

_Oh. _

She has tried similar things herself, and enjoyed it, but having someone else touch her bud sends a delicious shiver through her body. She shows her appreciation by deepening their kiss, lightly sucking on his tongue. Loki responds by pressing his thumb to her bud, and rubbing slow circles until she breaks the kiss, gasping and whimpering. He grins, all mischief and good humor, clearly pleased with himself.

"Harder," Sif says, and Loki obliges. His thumb is slightly callused, and it feels wonderful.

He pauses for a moment, then stops entirely. Sif is about to protest when she feels one of those long fingers slide inside her. She is already very wet, and Loki teases her with long strokes of his finger before permitting a second finger to join it. Sif moans, then gasps as he adds a third. Loki is still looking at her, watching her face as he slowly pumps his fingers in and out. Then, with a soft popping noise, he pulls all three fingers out. They are clearly slick with her juices, and Loki tilts his head, curious. Then, to Sif's surprise, he licks his fingers.

Sif feels a moment of apprehension. She has tasted herself out of curiosity, but what if- but Loki is already smiling, clearly comfortable with her taste.

"What do I taste like?" she asks, curious. Loki frowns for a moment.

"It's hard to describe. It is not a flavor, more of a... hmm. You taste like a woman, I suppose. It is… interesting."

Sif isn't sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing, at least until Loki slides down her body and gently pulls her legs apart. He licks his lips as his fingers open her folds, and then his mouth is on her.

_Oh._

His tongue traces lazy circles around her nub, then drags down her quim to her hole. He pauses, then stiffens his tongue and slips it as far into her hole as he can manage, lapping at her slick walls. Sif whimpers, and Loki pulls away for a moment to grin at her, before returning to lazily teasing her nub with his tongue. Sif is not amused, but somehow words seem to be quite difficult at the moment. Instead, she reaches for his head with her hands, and presses his face against her.

Loki takes the hint, and the lazy circles turn to enthusiastic flicks of his tongue against her nub. He slips a finger back inside of her, then curls it, stroking at her inside. Sif's hands tighten on his hair, but Loki doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he slips another finger in, and begins to push deeper inside her. Sif mewls, feeling her legs twitch and her hips thrust of their own accord. Loki growls quietly and rests his weight on her thighs, holding her down as he slips that third finger back in again, still pushing ever deeper. Sif can feel the pressure building, a bubble growing ever larger, and she can't stop moaning, and Loki is thrusting his fingers in earnest now, his tongue still lashing her nub, and she shudders as the bubble bursts and she comes.

Loki props himself up on his elbows, looking exceptionally pleased, his lips covered in her juices. Sif pants for a moment, her breasts heaving.

"Is my lady pleased?" Loki asks, looking endlessly smug and surprised. Sif smiles, running her fingers through his hair. Loki slides up her body, pressing his lips to hers. Sif can feel his erection pressing against her, and suddenly she wants to explore. With a burst of speed she throws him, rolling him over so his back is to the ground and she is astride him. Loki looks up, startled but still smiling. One hand lazily reaches up and tweaks her nipple before Sif pounces.

She starts with his face, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his lips. Then she goes for his ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe, dragging her tongue up the shell. Then to his neck, sliding her tongue over the veins, nipping with teeth. He growls when she nips, so she soothes the small bite mark, licking it and sucking on it. He sighs, and Sif smirks against his throat.

Tentatively, she lets one hand go to his nipple, grazing her thumb over it until it peaks. Then, carefully, she pinches. Loki trembles, but makes no move to get away. Sif sits up and looks at him. His lips are parted, and his eyes are shut. And so, ever so slowly, she reaches for the other nipple, flicking it with her fingernail until it too is hard. Then, with great caution, she plucks both nipples at once.

Loki's eyes clench tighter shut, but the rest of his body arches against her, and she can hear the softest moan escape his lips. Sif decides to experiment, and twists both nipples, more firmly this time. Loki's moan is much louder. Feeling very wicked, Sif lowers her mouth to his nipple, and sucks as hard as she can.

Loki jerks so hard she is almost thrown off of him, and the moan he makes is one of the most wonderful noises she has ever heard.

"Sif," he pants, eyes still tight shut, "please…"

His pants and boots vanish, and now it is Sif's turn to take a hint. Leaving his nipples for the time being, her tongue traces down his abdomen to where his erection juts into the air. Loki hisses as she grips it in one hand, careful of her strength. The tip is damp with droplets of his pre-come, and a little more oozes out as she gently pumps his shaft. Sif finds herself intrigued by the soft layer of skin that covers his cock, and how it slides against his shaft.

"Sif," Loki pants again. Well, it is only fair, and she's curious anyway.

Sif leans down, still holding his cock in her hand, and drags her tongue around the tip. Loki groans, and Sif takes the encouragement, sliding the tip inside her mouth. It is warm and salty, and velvety and hard. She suddenly understands what he meant earlier about her taste, as she can't describe how he tastes either. But it is musky, and masculine, and she has no objection to it.

Sitting up, she lets his cock fall from her mouth. Loki opens his eyes and looks at her, pleading. Sif grins, and, keeping eye contact with him, lowers herself until she can drag her tongue up the side of his shaft. Loki groans, and Sif grins. Within moments his cock is thoroughly bathed with her saliva, as she licks up and down and around, even letting her tongue briefly nuzzle his balls.

Then, when he is moaning and his eyes are clenched shut again, she sucks him inside her mouth, as deep as she can. She is only able to take half of him, but she sucks on it hard, bobbing up and down. With a growl Loki sits up and shoves Sif backwards. Losing her balance, she finds herself on her back, and Loki quickly straddles her. Before she can demand an explanation, his mouth is on hers, his tongue diving inside her mouth, lips easing over hers with furious need. She feels an emptiness inside, she needs him to fill her, to put his cock where his fingers felt so good. His erection rests against her hip, and she grinds against it, guiding it toward her quim.

Loki pulls away from her mouth, panting.

"Are you sure?" he asks, and Sif sees doubt in his eyes. She bites back the sarcastic remark she longs to make (no, she isn't sure, she's just thrusting her quim against him for no reason), and instead smiles and brings his mouth back down to hers.

It is all the encouragement he needs. As she rolls her hips he responds in kind, thrusting against her. She can feel the tip of his cock against her nub for a brief, breathless moment, and then he slides halfway inside her. Sif moans, feeling the strange sensation, feeling the thickness that stretches her. Why is he not further in? She needs him all the way in, she needs him to fill her up. Why is he pausing?

Loki stays as still as he can, taking deep breaths.

"Don't want to hurt you…" he pants, body quivering as he holds himself back. Then Sif understands. He is trying to be gentle, for her sake. Well, she is a warrior, and she lost her maidenhood long ago to a strong gallop on her first horse, and she is not going to allow Loki to be gentle with her.

And so she reaches her hands up to his shoulders and strokes his hair, watching him smile softly, then grabs his shoulders and yanks, thrusting her hips up at the same time, and he cries out a strangled groan as he plunges into her up to the hilt.

"Sif," he growls, eyes clenched tight as he bites his lip, and she looks up at him, smirking and trying not to moan, she feels so full and it feels so good.

"Yes, Loki?" Sif asks, her tone insolent as she rolls her hips against him. Loki groans, still holding himself back. But Sif has no interest in half measures, and so, knowing that it is probably a terrible idea, she reaches up and pinches his nipple, hard.

Loki's eyes snap open, and he pulls himself almost all the way out of her. For a moment Sif fears she has miscalculated, then he thrusts, hard, and his cock slides deep back into her quim. Now it is Sif's turn to cry out a strangled groan, and Loki begins to move in earnest.

He starts with slow strokes, pulling himself nearly out of her, then slamming until he hits bottom. Then he pauses for a moment, leaning down so he can take one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucks gently, then bites. Sif bucks against him, and Loki takes that as an invitation to begin thrusting in earnest, his cock sliding in and out of her, one hand holding himself up, the other reaching between her legs to play with her nub. She can feel the bubble growing again, and she can hear herself whimpering with every stroke.

Then everything stops. Loki pulls out, and lies with his back against the ground. Sif feels empty, and exceptionally annoyed.

"Loki," Sif growls, frustrated. Loki simply smiles, one hand idly stroking himself.

"Surely my lady would not object to taking a turn?" he asks.

For a moment Sif is confused, then she realizes his meaning and quickly straddles him. Two can play that game. She places her knees on the ground, and leans down to lick a nipple. Loki groans, his hips bucking, but Sif keeps her quim just out of reach. His cock grazes her thigh, and Loki growls. Sif smirks, and sucks on the nipple. Loki bucks his hips again, and this time Sif lets his cock brush against her nub. Then, ever so slowly, she shifts herself until the tip of his cock presses at her hole.

Quick as lightning Loki strikes, grabbing her breasts and using them to hold her in place as he thrusts upward. Sif gasps as he plunges back inside her. It feels so good, so very good, but she is not letting him take control. Lightly she slaps his hands, and he lets go of her breasts, confused. Then she pounces, pinning his biceps down with her hands and raising herself up, then plunging his cock back inside her.

Loki leans his head back and groans as Sif rides him. The angle feels different in this position, Sif notes with surprise. His cock presses into her differently, and she likes how it feels. Keeping her hands on his biceps helps her move, and she picks up the pace, slamming him into her.

It feels so good, so very good, and the bubble is growing again, and Sif closes her eyes and just focuses on how it feels, so full, and then Loki breaks one arm free and starts rubbing her clit, and it just feels so good, and the bubble bursts and she is whimpering, everything feels so sensitive and she stops thrusting, she feels so tired, but Loki is gripping her arms now, pulling her down, thrusting his hips up and pounding into her, and she can hear him growling, then a gasp as he releases inside her.

With a sigh Sif leans down so that her chest leans on Loki's. Somehow, it seems like too much effort to actually climb off of him. Eventually, however, the sticky mess between her legs becomes bothersome. She gingerly begins to lift herself up, only for Loki to lazily wave his hand. The stickiness vanishes.

"That also included a charm to keep you from getting with child," Loki murmurs, half asleep, as he tugs her back down to lie on his chest.

"You think I would be so careless?" Sif asks, offended. Loki blinks up at her, still dazed. With an annoyed growl she sticks her foot in his face.

"What on earth-" Loki grumbles, as Sif wiggles her toes. He looks, and sees a small silver band on her second toe.

"Ah. How long have you had that?" he asks, curious. Sif rolls her eyes.

"Since it was possible for me to bear children. I have no wish to put aside the warrior life."

Loki nods absentmindedly. He can feel the spells, and they are quite strong. But for now, all he wants to do is fall asleep in the sunshine, with Sif beside him. Even as she grumbles she lies back down on top of him, and she is warm and soft and firm in all the right places. Feeling at peace, Loki closes his eyes. By the time Sif has made herself comfortable, Loki is asleep.

_~Fin~_

A/N: And that's all, folks. I am working on the Loki/Jane, so you'll see it eventually! Reviews are love, and please do let me know if you have any suggested pairings. Sorry, no slash, it's not my thing Also, I'd like to note that all my stories are same universe… so the Loki who just lost his virginity to Sif is the same Loki who will eventually do very, very nasty things to Natasha Romanoff. The Loki/Jane story will also be same universe.


End file.
